<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ways to say I love you (without any words at all) by MisoTheTerrible</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789254">Ways to say I love you (without any words at all)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisoTheTerrible/pseuds/MisoTheTerrible'>MisoTheTerrible</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending AU, HashiMada, M/M, MadaHashi, all I ever write is angsty dude I jsut want them to be happy, not beta read sowwy, this is honestly just pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:13:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisoTheTerrible/pseuds/MisoTheTerrible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara always says it back, just not always with words. </p><p>A series of drabbles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ways to say I love you (without any words at all)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hashirama whined at his stack of paperwork, glaring at it, as if it were just convicted of war crimes. He heard Madara click his tongue and mutter under his breath something that sounded strikingly along the lines of “lazy bastard.” He turned, shooting a wounded look at his best friend, crocodile tears at the ready, when his dramatics were (so <em>rudely</em>) interrupted when one of the village elders—the one from the Senju clan—cleared her throat. </p><p>The pair were currently seated at yet another meeting about yet <em>more</em> things that Hashirama’s brain physically refused to pay attention to. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“As the <em>Hokage, </em>I expect these,” she gestured to the mountain of evil, evil paperwork, “to be filled out with haste.” </p><p>Madara snorted and Hashirama elbowed him in the side. “Don’t laugh!” <em>Grumpy jerk! </em></p><p>The Uchiha, always taking everything as a challenge, shoved him in retaliation, drawing an indignant noise from the Senju because <em>Madara </em>was the one who started it in the first place! He made his point known with a kick under the table and the gesture was returned with a pinch to the side that made Hashirama yelp, sending the other a look of betrayal (he <em>knew </em>he was ticklish there!) Madara smirked, clearly not feeling even a shred of remorse. </p><p>He was just about to get him back with a tug on the earlobe when he was given a harsh reminder of their present company. Another of the village elders had stood up, slamming his hand loudly against the table, causing both men to jump, facing forward and straightening up. <br/>
<em><br/>
How embarrassing... </em></p><p>”Now, if you’re both done acting like <em>children, </em>we can move onto our next topic. We have to consider-...” As the Uchiha elder droned on, Hashirama’s mind wandered. He kept sending glances to the other man, and was irked to find that he was being pointedly ignored.</p><p>Well, <em>that </em>wasn’t going to fly. Just as he was about to pester him for attention, Madara, as if he could read his mind and knew what he was about to do, stopped Hashirama in his tracks, letting a gloved pinky wrap around the other’s under the table.</p><p>A soft blush made its way onto Hashirama’s face, followed by a big, dopey smile.  </p><p>Confident that no one else was looking, he mouthed the words ‘I love you,’ to his friend who simply rolled his eyes and flushed scarlet.  </p><p>And when he felt Madara’s entire hand intertwine with his own—well, Hashirama was pretty sure he knew what it meant.  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you too. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>